For Her Sake
by thoughtsandnothings
Summary: When the great Mer King Sesshomaru is forced to give up something precious to save his ward, he is left in a painfully unfamiliar world. Will a suprising tomboy princess save him from a pending fate? Or will he deny all he feels. Sesshomaru x Kagome
1. Chapter 1: In Her Stead

**Authors Note: **Hi everyone! Well i was just randomly watching Disney flicks, cause being home for 4 months with Lymes really frees up a persons schedule. Anyway, i as watching the Little Mermaid and a nice, weird, plot line hit me and I just had to write it down. Sadly for my Inu/Kag fans, this one will be Sess/Kag story. I'd been reading a few of those and felt like switching it up. Of course, I'm still going to be writing Aristocrat but i hope this story is still enjoyable.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of the Inuyasha Franchise, but that may seem obvious. Also, definitely not Hans Christen Anderson.

* * *

**Chapter 1: In Her Stead**

"Up and down, high and low, I will swim where I want to go. Back and forth, through the sea, father will be proud of me." The bell like voice chimed throughout the waters as the kings ward explored the oceans murky depths, excitement clear on her expression. She knew she was supposed to stay in the grotto today, but up above her seemed to be glowing. Brilliant pinks and purples were seeping into the water and Rin needed to see what exactly was causing such a brilliant display. Her fathers servant, the toad Jaken, would be running after her soon, but she was already 14 today and would do do as she pleased.

"Miss Rin! Miss Rin where are you going!" The toad screeched as Rin continued to swim farther and faster. Her tail was beginning to throb but she was nearly at the surface. "Princess Rin don't you dare break the-" But the toad was too late as Rin broke the water, letting her lungs breathe the human air.

The sky was a clash of colors; pink, violet, cyan, orange, and red all fighting each other in a violent but harmonious battle in the sky. Floating on her back, Rin watched the rays of sunlight play with the orange of her tail as the sun slowly disappeared from the sky. She sighed. Why did something so perfectly beautiful have to end so quickly. Rin flicked her tail as the battle reached a climactic end, watching the millions of sparkling droplets carry the warm colors before falling back to their place in the water.

By the time Jaken had caught up, Rin was illuminated only by moonlight. He sighed as he watched the crown princess hum on a nearby rock. That girl would be the death of him, if not naturally, his king would surely not hesitate in murdering him for his incompetence in watching a mere 14 year old.

"Rin-sama, what are you doing here? You know very well the consequence of being above land!" The toad preached, and Rin jumped into the water in surprise.

"Oh! It's just you Master Jaken." The young princess sighed in relief.

"And how lucky you are that it is 'just me'. What would you have done if it were otherwise?" Jaken yelled while Rin ignored him soundly. " The Council of Marina has completely forbidden going above land, yet you jump at every chance you get to break it. Don't think you're safe because you're the King's ward. One of these days you will be caught, and then you will be forced to face the consequences." The toad exclaimed, livid while he shook his finger at the young, brown haired mermaid.

"Master Jaken, you worry over nothing. It's not like I've done anything bad. I merely came to observe the sunset. I have not swum to shore, nor would I know the way. I am merely sitting on a rock in the middle of the ocean, enjoying the moonlight before returning to the grotto."

"Even so, I cannot just allow the crown princess to-"

"Jaken, I'll go back soon. Just let me enjoy myself. It's my birthday after all." The girl looked at the toad with big, brown, puppy dog eyes and he just couldn't find it in himself to refuse.

" Ugh! Fine...but if you get caught. It's your own fault." The princesses bell like laughter filled the air as she danced between the surface and ocean, flipping and twisting and twirling until she finally rested upon her back, gazing at the stars.

"Oh, it's so beautiful, isn't it Master Jaken?" Rin asked, stretching her hand out towards the stars.

"I see nothing here that even compares to the beauty of my King's waters." The toad said defiantly and Rin gasped. "Gasping is a slight overreaction don't you think Rin."

"Shh! Jaken, be quiet!" She hushed the servant while pulling him behind her previously perched rock.

The sky was alight with colors, but not as it had been with the sunset. Bursts of fire lit the sky, in greens and blues and reds and all sorts of colors. It was mesmerizing. As Rin looked to acquire the source of explosion, her eyes fell upon a large boat in the distance. She could hear the festive music growing louder and louder as the boat made its steady approach.

"Jaken! Isn't that absolutely, the most positively beautifulest thing you've ever seen?" The young mermaid exclaimed, unconsciously swimming towards the ship.

"Princess Rin, do not go any further to that boat if you value my life as well as your own." The imp like toad screamed, but it was in vain.

"Go back without me. I promise I'll only be a few moments." Reluctantly, Jaken obeyed. Rin was like a moth and the boat a flame, drawing her nearer and nearer in an odd trance.

Many two legs were dancing on the ships deck. Many were laughing and all were merry. Many looked the same, dressed in what appeared to be a uniform. But others wore lavish clothes with lace and ribbon trim as well as bows and neckties. And although many men were handsome, and many women beautiful, Rin was drawn to a younger boy seated on the side.

He was dressed in a fashionably handsome manner, though he did not look but a year or two older than herself. His hair was a dark brown and pulled back in a small ponytail, while his eyes gleamed chocolate brown as he laughed. Many well dressed men and women were coming closer to greet him and Rin noticed he wore a deeply embellished crest over the right of his chest.

At the same time Rin saw two beautiful women approach the boy. The one's resemblance to the boy was astonishing with hair and eyes the same tone, though her hair was long and her eyes were calm. Her outfit seem more extravagant than those around her andshe wore a necklace with the same crest as the boy. But the second girl was truly the most attention grabbing.

Her dress was simple yet very flattering, with hardly any extra embellishments. Her ebony hair was in a pretty up do and held in place with a delicate tiara. She happily conversed with all around her showing enthusiasm, however as she approached the boy and the other woman, her eyes seemed to loose the sparkle, as if she was letting down a facade.

Rin decided to swim closer, in hopes of hearing the boys name. Carefully and quietly, she slipped under the water and swam so that she was side by side with the boat. Voices drifted towards her ear, and she noticed the first was clearly a boys. What a lovely voice!

"...but my dear sister, this war is coming. Though you may not wish to see it our country has made some most fearsome enemy's who are not so keen on sweet talk."

"Would you lighten up, Kohaku! This is a birthday party! For our princess, no less. Even a silly 15 year old boy should know not to speak politics at a party." The extravagantly dressed woman exclaimed towards the boy. _So his name's Kohaku. What a wonderful name. _

"Sango, I will have to side with your brother on this one. Though this may not have been the best time to bring up such a topic, it is a pressing one. This war does seem impending and I do wish that their was a way to put our people at ease. However, there seems to be none." The princess sighed.

"I'm sorry cousin. It was not in my place to speak on such a subject." The young boy bowed his head, but the princess laughed.

"There is no need to be so formal, Kohaku. You were merely curious. You always have been a curious boy!" Ruffling the hair on his head, the princess laughed.

"You are far too light on him, Kagome. He deserves a lecture." The one called Sango scolded, her face upturning in was an expression Rin often saw on Jaken, although much prettier on this lady. The Princess laughed, grabbing Sango's arm.

"Come, cousin. Let us leave your curious brother and talk of Mister Miroku. Don't think that I missed you two dancing so intimately only moments before." And with a mischievous smile, the two left. Kohaku sighed glancing out onto the waters. He looked down, and before Rin could dunk under, their eyes met.

His eyes held an emotion Rin had never seen towards her; astonishment. She began to swim away but he called to her.

"Wait!" He called. Rin put a finger to her lips and he gasped, realizing his mistake. Leaning down so that he was closer to her level he called again, though in a quieter tone. "Please, don't swim away." Rin cocked her head to the side, questioningly.

"Please. I didn't mean to scare you, but you surprised me as well. What is a pretty young lady doing swimming at this time of night?"

"I..I..I can't tell you!" She exclaimed, hush.

"Why not? I promise not to tell anyone I saw you swimming so late." Rin so wanted to jump aboard the ship and have fun with the handsome boy and the beautiful women, though she knew she couldn't.

"I really must return home. My father will be worried." The boy gave Rin a questioning look but she smiled, innocently.

"Well, when can I see you again?" Kohaku asked, and he sounded so hopeful.

"Ah..um..I really shouldn't meet with you again. I'm not allowed." Reluctance was heavy in her voice.

"Why that's the silliest thing I've ever heard. Why not?"

"Because...we're too different...you and I." Rin muttered. "Ah!" An alarmed scream escaped Rin as she jumped slightly out of the water due to a pulling on her tail. She flicked her hand around under the water and grasped hard when she felt something slimy in her grasp. She was about to leave and deal with the toad in her hand before Kohaku suspected anything, but it was too late.

"Is that...a tail?" He asked breathlessly and stunned. Rin released her caretaker. _Silverfish! Oh this is not good Rin, this is not good!_

"A tail? Sir you must be imagining-"

"Don't lie. I know what I saw." Kohaku stopped briefly, noticing the tears being to well in the little mermaids eyes. " Don't cry. I promise I won't tell anybody what I saw, or what you are. But in exchange you have to meet with me tomorrow." Rin gasped at the blunt proposal, wiping at her eyes.

"W..what...fine, fine! I'll see you tomorrow." She called back to him as she began to leave, knowing Jaken would be angry..

"At the abandoned caves!" Kohaku called, and Rin nodded before diving under the water. The young boy sighed dreamily.

"What are you screaming about,boy." Kohaku jumped slightly at the firm pressure on his shoulder. Lord Miroku was standing behind him, questioning his behavior. "Oh wow, look at that fish!" Kohaku and Miroku both watched as the large orange tail broke the surface of the water, waving goodbye. The young boy smiled before turning to the lord.

"Yes. What a beautiful fish.

Rin did flip flops while whistling, and expression of complete bliss plastered to her face. She couldn't believe it. Kohaku was so kind! He had seen her tail and he still wished to see her, even though all the tales the wise woman had told her said that humans detested the mermaid tail. She smiled even wider and continued dancing in the open waters.

"Princess Rin, what on earth were you doing so close to the boat?" Jaken screeched, interrogating the newly elated mermaid princess. Rin swam along happily, so absorbed in her blissful thinkings that Jaken's words didn't graze her thoughts. " Rin? RIN!"

"What is it Master Jaken? Surely there was no need to scream." The girl asked innocently.

"I had asked you a question many times, Princess, that you ignored. My screaming was necessary for your attention." The toad replied, annoyance in his tone.

"I would never ignore you Jaken. It must have been your imagination." Rin lied, before giving in to her caretakers temper tantrum. " But you have my attention now so what did you need?"

"Why were you so close to the ship?" Jaken repeated. " Do you know how easily you could have been caught?"

"Yes, yes." The girl responded, and Jaken did not miss the dreamy tone hidden behind her words.

"Well...as long as you know." The toad said, giving up as the mermaid dashed ahead of him. There was no way his short legs would stand a chance trying to keep up with her tail and besides, they were nearly at the castle.

Sesshomaru sighed, inwardly of course. He would never let the council have the satisfaction of knowing he felt overwhelmed with work. But it was true. The standing politics and party arrangements between oceans, as well as political issues within his home city seemed to be overflowing as of late. Not that it was something he couldn't handle, but any mer-king would grow tired eventually. He just thanked god for his Inu blood. He had never been particularly proud that his ancestors had merged blood with anything resembling a human, but the strong dog blood proved helpful when it came to sense and endurance. Not to mention the distinct Inu features made his nobility that much more apparent, adding to the intimidating aura a good king must have.

Yet the never ending political affairs was not the only reason for Sesshomarus' inward sighs. It was his ward. She had yet to return from her escapade in the grotto with Jaken, and though he would not admit to being worried, he would admit he was agitated. It was Jaken. The fool was barely competent enough to take care of himself, let alone a female mer-child. It had been a mistake on Sesshomaru's part to hire the fool, and even now he wondered why he did not fire the useless retch. But Rin was in the Grottoes, which he had under enough Merish spells to keep ten thousand Rins' safe. Even so, he would send a guard to check on them if they did not return in 5 minutes.

He remembered clearly the day Rin had been entrusted in his care. His brother, Inuyasha and wife, Kikyo had left on a short political party in the allied Eastern Ocean. Their daughter, Rin, had been only two at the time and was far too young to attend such a party and the Mer-king had, begrudgingly accepted the responsibility of watching her in his brothers absence. Though, it was Inuyasha's words that had confused Sesshomaru.

_Take care of her for me Sesshomaru. _He had told his older brother. _Keep her safe for me while I'm gone. _Sesshomaru had noticed the dismissive tone in his brothers voice, but had passed it over as another of his cruel, stupid jokes. Had he taken it seriously, he may have been able to stop their deaths. But he hadn't, and Inuyasha and his bride had been murdered on their trip. So, Sesshomaru was true to his word. He cared for Rin like his own daughter, though the feat wasn't hard in itself. The girl seemed to be able to infect everyone around her with a sense of pure happiness.

Yes, if the two did not return in five minutes the toads life would pay the price. Sesshomaru was set on his decision.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Calmly, the Kings eyes looked up meeting an excited mermaid. The young princess lept into the arms of the stoic merman, excitement radiating off every fiber of her being. He patted the girls head once before detaching her from his waist.

"You're very late today, Rin." Sesshomaru remarked, and though his voice was monotone, Rin could tell she was being scolded.

"I know Sesshomaru-sama. I'm very sorry but the flowers in the grotto were just so beautiful that I lost track of time." She smiled toothily up at her surrogate father, silently begging for him to accept the explanation.

"Very well. Do not let it happen again." The Kings words were blunt as he turned to leave. Rin smiled to herself before beginning to hum as she swam towards her room.

Sesshomaru was well aware that his daughter had been untruthful, but he had let it pass. Lying was so unlike Rin, and unlike other times where she had lied and immediately confessed, Rin did not seemed troubled. On the contrary, she had seemed happier than usual. Yet, she had lied. Sesshomaru was not sure what to make of the situation, but it was definite that he would be cautious of Rins actions from now on.

As the King made his way to the imperial study, a figure boldly swam in front of him, blocking the way.

"So, you've noticed your wards lie Sesshomaru." The voice was a slimy baritone, one easily recognizable for Sesshomaru.

"Your position as Council elder does not excuse you from giving me respect, Naraku-san." The King stated coldly.

"Ah! Forgive me, my King. But I can't help but find it odd that you would not notice such an obvious lie from you're daughter.'

"I do not see how this involves you, Naraku. Nor do I see how you can so blatantly accuse your heir of lying without any aforementioned proof. Or have you any?"

"I do not, but my instincts tell me she is. And my instincts never lie." The council man had wormed his way over to the king, placing a hand over his shoulder. " I would watch carefully from this day forward. You never know where ones instincts may lead them." The hint was a worm of words, slimy in Sesshomaru's ear. The king made calm haste in removing the hand from his shoulder.

"I appreciate the advise, but I advise you to stay out of business in which you are not wanted."

"Such bold words, Sesshomaru-sama. I advise you to take your own advise." With no other warning the octopus merman was gone.

It was no secret that Sesshomaru was not fond of the Mer Councils leader. However, the Council was well respected and still held many political strings that the King would have a hard time overcoming. The Council was set up solely to monitor the King and Queen's rule. Though Sesshomaru was well aware that they had overstepped such boundaries long ago there was not much he could do about the matter. The fact was, they still held power over him and he was not one to mar his honor by disobeying superiors.

"Where are you running off to Kohaku?" The young boy turned around to face his royal cousin.

"Ah, Kagome-hime." Kohaku sighed to himself.

"Kohaku, I cleaned your spit up when you were a baby. Honorifics are not necessary." The princess remarked, ruffling the young lords hair.

"Perhaps you're right. I'm fairly positive a princess wouldn't talk about spit." Kohaku chuckled as he escaped from under his cousins teasing hand.

"Pfft. Scratch that. I am your princess. Your future queen!" Kagome stood, stance ready and conquering as she belittled her cousin. The two laughed. "But really Kohaku, where are you going?"

The boy stuttered for a few moments, debating the options in his head of what to tell his overly curious cousin. Finally, he found a perfect alibi.

"I...well you caught me. I'm off to see Kana-chan. She...she wanted to go pick seashells." He smiled up at the princess, sheepishly. Her eyes widened and she smiled at her younger cousin.

"I knew it! Oh that's wonderful! Be sure to say hello to Kana-chan for me." Kagome called to the young boy, running off in the direction of the Ocean.

"I'll be sure to." Kohaku called back.

As soon as Kohaku was sure that Kagome was not following him, he slipped into the direction of the secret cave. He was still a ways away an now he was late. But Rin would understand.

Ah Rin. She was so beautiful. Kohaku had never been in love, but he had to believe that he was experiencing it now. These past three weeks of meeting Rin had been the best of his life; or so he dared to think. And now as he rowed his small boat to the caves mouth he could see the orange shimmer of the tail of his love.

The council head stormed into the throne room, disrupting the serene quiet the King had established. Sesshomaru had the normal urge to ignore the hateful council man until he saw what Naraku's henchman held captive. Rins arms were being dragged by the arms of Bankotsu and Ryoukotssei.

"What is the meaning of this?" The stone cold voice rang out, motioning to the captive hands of his ward.

"This mermaid has committed treason, of the highest offense." Naraku raised an accusatory arm towards the young princess.

"And how has my ward committed such a high felony?" The King inquired calmly.

"Why, your precious 'daughter' has been coercing with a human boy for the past three weeks." The merman's voice raised an octave as he yelled his acquisition.

"Is this true Rin?"Sesshomaru asked, turning to his ward.

"I...well the truth-"

"We know this is true! I have proof!" Naraku exclaimed, only slightly excited as he cut off the princesses shame filled answer.

"I have not asked you." Sesshomaru responded, and the ice in his words could have frozen a fire. "Rin." He stated, wordlessly demanding an answer.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." She replied with haste, head bent in embarrassment.

"I see." Rin dared to look up at her king as his words were spoken and nearly burst into tears at the sight. She had never seen her surrogate fathers face so cold,so disappointed. He turned towards the winning council man, eyes cold as stone. "What is her punishment?"

"Ah, her punishment. You are aware that it will have to be one of great discipline, my King."

"Yes."

"Well then, our hearing is sentence of two months without contact in the arctic ocean." Naraku's chagrin leaked into his words, oozing male intent. Hushed gasps were heard throughout the throne room. Rin cried silently in fear.

"Is that all?" The silver haired King questioned.

"And she will be turned human. This is the councils decision." Black eyes stared firmly into cold amber, triumphant laughter of a victory painted onto his face.

Sesshomaru knew the true meaning of the sentence; death. There was no way a mermaid could survive in the cold of the arctic, let alone a human. Certainly not a girl of Rins' age and power. Allowing Rin to die was not an option leaving only one logical answer.

"I will go in Rins' stead."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Well that's the first chapter/Prolougue. Hope you guys liked it, cause it was fun to write! **Review, Review,Review! **They make people Happy!


	2. Chapter 2: A Painful Transformation

**Authors Note: Well here is Chapter 2! He's finally going to meet her! Thank you to all the lovely people who have reviewed this story so far and given me your support. I hope you enjoy this segment. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, this is the sad truth.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Painful Transformation**

"I will go in Rin's stead." The kings voice rang out, sure and strong. There was a fearful gasp from Rin as she was released from Bankotsu and Ryoukotsseis grasp.

"Is that so? But we can not let our king abandon us." Naraku replied, condescendingly. He swung his arms, motioning to the protesting people of the noble court.

"Surely you wouldn't leave us Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken squealed from his post next to the King. Sesshomaru stood firm.

"It seems he would." Naraku chuckled. "Well then, are you sure you wish to leave Sesshomaru?"

The King nodded coldly, not wishing to dabble in Narakus' word games. Surprised intakes of breath filled the courtroom, echoing in a most displeasing way.

"I see. Though it will be a hardship, the idea is not so far fetched. You did raise this child so her lack of discipline is your fault alone. Of course, the punishment must change. It must be suitable for a King!" He snapped his fingers and the other 7 council members surrounded their leader. Soft murmurs were heard from the eight Mers, and within seconds they seemed to have reached a decision.

"We have reached a decision. Sesshomaru, King of the Mer people, shall be banished to the human world from this day forward." Through all the whispers and chatter of the mers hearing of the sentence, Rin burst out.

"No! You cannot. This was my mistake and mine alone. Please don't punish Lord Sesshomaru!" The young Princesses face was marred by tear streaks as she pleaded with the Council.

"Rin, be silent." Anger. Sesshomaru's face was stern as he delivered the angry face. A fresh batch of tears ran down Rins face. "That is a more than contradictory sentence Naraku-san."

"I was not finished. You shall be sent to the human world as a human. And to further prevent talk of our kind you will not be able to speak." The council head smirked, daringly.

"You do not trust your own King?" Sesshomaru asked, stoically.

"Of course not. But precautions must be taken even with the leader of our people."There was a slight pause as a battle of stares passed between King and Councilman.

"The most important question. When will I return?"

"That, Sesshomaru- sama, is decided by you and one other." Sesshomaru eyebrow rose as Kagura spoke up within her safe enclosure of other council members. " There is no need to look so confused. You shall be allowed to return to the Mers when you fall in love. Deeply, soul changing,irrevocably love."

"And have that love returned." Naraku cut off the slightly whimsical speech of Kagura as the final conditions were named. Sesshomaru sat back on the throne, calmly yet a keen eye would sense the distress in his gesture. "What do you say, Sesshomaru?"

The King glared piercing daggers at Naraku for the lack of respect, yet the merman was unphased. Sesshomaru could not argue. He could ponder the matter all he wanted but he knew that he had to agree to Narakus terms and face the human world. On his honor he had to protect Rin.

"I agree." Sesshomaru's answer rang out, as unchanging as sun.

"Surely you jest Lord Sesshomaru?" The toad yelped from behind.

"You can't Sesshomaru-sama." Rin whimpered, defeated. She was fully sobbing.

"What about your people? How are we to govern ourselves?" Anger was the rest of the room. Defiance towards the Kings choice and decision to take sudden leave.

"Silence!" The command hushed the crowd as the King stood, respect quieting their lips. "My absence will not be in vain. There are many things unknown and undiscovered of the world of man which I will have the opportunity to witness. There is much to be gained by traveling here and learning more about unknown territory. You will not be left without a ruler. The heir to the throne will take a temporary time of rule. Respect her as you would myself. I shall not be gone long." The crowd stayed quiet for long moments after the Kings informative speech.

"And perhaps his return will bring us a long awaited Queen." Kagura exclaimed, nobly yet comically and the noble hall cheered at the thought.

Sesshomaru knew of the danger, but his speech held some truth. There were many secrets to be learned, making his time spent in the human world less wasteful than he'd first imagined. And he would not be gone long. Though he was not sure how, Sesshomaru would return to his people soon after.

The King was sure of only one thing; he would not fall in love.

Kagome tuned out her cousins babel on romance as they walked along the beach. She didn't do it purposefully, but Sango had a tendency to ramble when it came to anything in her love life and Kagome just wasn't all that interested.

It was much easier for her to submerse herself in what was around her. The gulls twittering above her. The wind whispering in her ear as it whipped her hair around. The waves roaring as they crashed down, transforming into light kisses of water upon her bare feet. Yes, focusing on such calm and simple matters was far more pleasant than thoughts of her own life.

The North was becoming persistent. There were a clan of demon rulers, and it was obvious among the court the displeasure that this brought to them. Still, the royal family had been careful in keeping there wishes in mind. There was no point in feuding with another country, especially one considerably stronger than yours.

Yet a lesser court noble had let slip his disdain for the demon clan and his confidence that the West, Kagome's land, was surely strong enough to defeat such pests. This man, who obviously lacked tact, had stated such things in the presence of a northern demon who had visited the palace delivering news of his country. The demon left angry and brooding, rushing to his King and Queen as soon as he arrived. The demon Majesty's were furious, for they were naturally very proud people.

That was when Kagome's parents began to receive the threatening letters. The Western King and Queen tried as best as they could to extinguish the feud, but the damage had been done. Now, the Princess could see no other outcome than war. And there was no doubt that a war would do more harm than good. She sighed, quietly under her breath.

"Kagome, what's the point in me talking if you're waltzing off into la la land? I might as well save my breath." Kagome turned to face her glaring cousin. She smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Sango. The issues with the North are just a little bit distracting. Look, Mirkou likes you and you like him so I don't see what the problem is?" The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Oh Kagome, you're so naive. There are certain steps to be followed when you're thinking of courting someone. You can't just march up to a man you like and pronounce your love!" Lady Sango tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. It was a casually innocent move but anyone who knew Sango knew it was something she did when acting superior.

"That's so idiotic though. The more time you waste playing games, the less time you have being a couple. I just don't see the point." Kagome replied, flopping down onto the sand.

"Kagome,thats just gross. You're going to get wet and sandy." The princesses only reply was sticking out her tongue, childishly. "Ah, very mature. Just like a princess."

" Oh, would you have some fun. I wouldn't be allowed to wear this dress again anyway. And there's nothing special planned for me today, so who cares if I get a little wet?" Kagome giggled, as a wave lapped at her feet ruining her dress.

"Whatever. If the future leader of our people is doing it, who am I to oppose." Sango said sarcastically. "However, I will not be joining you. I happen to like being dry." Kagome raised one eyebrow.

"Really?" And before Sango could register the oncoming attack Kagome had flipped her hand and splashed her cousin with water.

"Ugh! Kagome! Get back here! We are going back to the palace, NOW!" Sango screamed, losing her ladylike manners as she reached for her cousin.

" You'll have to catch me first!" Kagome exclaimed, running from her cousin leaving a trail of water splashes along the way.

"Are you prepared?" Tsubaki, the sea witch inquired from her King and he nodded. "It will be like nothing you've ever experienced before. Pain and unfamiliarity can be overwhelming. I'm warning you now that there will be hardships ahead."

"This is something of which I'm well aware. Please let us be finished." Sesshomaru stood calmly, awaiting the change of his life.

"Very well my King. You will have ten minutes before the change. Obviously, the time should be used to swim closer to the shore." The potion was handed to him and in seconds Sesshomaru downed the strange liquid. The sea witch laughed curtly. " Now I'd start making my way to the shore, if I were you."

The King glared at the woman for her rudeness, but turned nevertheless and swam out the exit of her cave and towards the surface. Her useless chatter of warnings had been grating on his nerves. Like he needed the warnings of a infamous witch. She spoke as if he, Sesshomaru, knew less than her. The gall.

The King knew of the dangers in the human world far more than anyone else. It had held the key to down falls for not only his great grandfather, but his father as well. Both being so foolish as to fall in love with people of that world, though his father had made the larger mistake of falling for a human. Yet he knew that good things were as finely intertwined as the bad. Had his ancestors not traveled to the human world, he would not carry the strong blood of a demon within him. The political things he could gain from the escapade could be enormous if he acted accordingly.

This was not to say that he wasn't aware of what he would face. His status would be nothing like his current rank. Still, Sesshomaru was positive he could overcome such a minor obstacle. This same principle was applicable to the term of love. He was the most powerful merman in all the ocean. Love would be no match for him. He could see only two possible outcomes.

He was the King, and when it was realized that he had been gone for some time and had no intentions of finding a love, this term would have to be dropped. His people would need him eventually and he would have to return.

However if this did not seem the case he would have to improvise. Sesshomaru was more than confident of his acting skill. If it came to such matters, choosing a female to pose as his intended would be simple. All that would have to be done is convince the council that he was in love and than be transformed back. Of course, the girl would be dumped afterwords.

Those were the steps he would take if need be. Even so, he knew there were many flaws with such a plan. Naraku didn't seem the kind to lay such an easily foiled plan. No, there were undoubtedly complications.

The Council was power hungry, this he was absolutely certain. They would most likely wish the throne for themselves, or at least the ability to rule. The longer Sesshomaru was gone the easier this would be to accomplish. Yet, Sesshomaru had not left only Rin in charge. Jaken was there, as well as many of his loyal subjects. Jaken, incompetent as he was, he would not stand for the defiling of his Lord. This Sesshomaru was absolutely positive. Even if that toad could do nothing else, he would protect Rin and his lords honor with his life.

Rin was competent as well. Though she had made a large mistake in meeting with a human, it was unavoidable. Even if she had not met with the human, Naraku would have found a way to do away with the King. Rin's weakness had only made it easier. The girl however, was very intuitive. She had always been smart and quick with reason, though she was considerably more emotionally driven than himself. Yet, Sesshomaru trusted Rin, partially because she was a horrible liar but mostly because she was very respectful towards him. She had a very good understanding of her foster father and Sesshomaru was nearly positive that she would rule as closely to his ways as was possible.

Regardless of all these things, he did not intended on being gone longer than was necessary. While being on land he would gather as much information as he could and quickly locate a suitable candidate for his 'wife'.

The King could see the sand of land ahead of him. He would be there soon. As if mimicking the ocean, waves of heat washed over his body and the king foresaw the change in the next few moments. As the heat began to build Sesshomaru worked his way over to the shore, allowing small relief to settle as he sat near the shore. But the relief only lasted for a moment as the heat overcame him.

The King had known that the transformation would be painful, but no amount of knowing would have prepared him for the pain he endured at that point in time. He could feel his majestic tail ripping in two, and with it a place inside of him. There was a burning sensation upon his cheeks and arms as his class markings were ripped from his flesh. Long locks of silver became sullied with the commoners color of soot. But the feeling that drove Sesshomaru over the edge was the feeling of losing his soul that swept through his entire body. Sesshomaru let loose a booming growl as the pain hit a climax before he fell limp, half emerged in the water.

Every fiber in his being was telling him to stay where he was, to rest and recover. But his mind forced him to stand on those wretched legs and wander to find a safe place. The water was flowing into a darkened cavern, and it took the lord only moments to stagger his way into the dark room. Sesshomaru was not aware of his position, only that he was not immediately exposed to enemies in this cavern.

As the dark fully settled upon his new human frame, the former king allowed himself to collapse on the cold granite floor in the darkness. His legs throbbed and his heart felt strangely empty, and though he would never admit it, he willed for sleep to be his escape.

"Yellow and Black roses with yellow lilies,black viola and hollycheck as accents." The servants shot the princess a questioning look and she sighed." The North's ruling colors are gold and black. It will show our admiration if we send flowers in their colors. Wouldn't you agree mother?"

"Of course! What a marvelous idea, Kagome darling! Exactly what I would expect from my daughter." The Western Queen ruffled her daughters hair, affectionately and Kagome smiled back

"Well, if that's all that you needed mother, I should leave. I promised Kohaku I would help him pick seashells today."

"Oh Kagome, I really wish you wouldn't do such things. Playing on the beach with a young boy is not the most royal thing to do."

"Oh Mother, I really wish you wouldn't worry." Kagome mocked her mother, mimicking the over done worry in her voice. "Really, I'm just helping my cousin to make a gift for a girl. I won't even touch the water." During her attempt to assure her mother, the princess silently crossed her fingers behind her back. _Well, no one has to know..._

"Very well, dearest daughter. Thank you for your help." Kagome did a small bow, before exiting the common room.

It bothered her that the West though sending something as simple as flower arrangements would patch things up with the North. Something as thoughtless as that would do as much to stop the war as sending a letter saying they were sorry. It was a pointless effort, but it was all they thought they could do. Hopefully, sending enough tokens would persuade the North to reconsider. A foolish belief on her fathers part. This cowardly approach only made the West look as such; cowards.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream was of a woman, and came from the lower level of the palace. Alarmed, Kagome rushed towards the stairs leading downward.

One of the palace maids was near the entrance to the bathing pool shrieking, holding a few towels in her hands. Kagome followed the point of the maids finger and saw the source of her scream. Collapsed in the midst of the bathing waters was a dark figure. Trying to remain composed, Kagome gently covered the mouth of the screaming girl.

"Hush. There is nothing to be afraid of. Whomever has wandered into our bathing pool has surely done it unintentionally." Kagome gave a reassuring smile to the frightened maid. " Now,would you please allow me to borrow one of those towels for a moment." The maid stared up at her princess, shell shocked for a few moments before regaining her composure.

"W-why of course, milady!" The girl quickly outstretched her hands, offering up the towel to her mistress.

Kagome moved into the shallow waters, disregarding the shocked intakes of breath from the maid that the princess was dirtying her dress. Slowly, she approached the limp body.

Long, silky black hair clung to a contrasting pale,lean, and muscular body. The man was completely naked, though thankfully lying on his stomach. Kagome took no time in throwing the towel over the exposed man and leaning down gently to get a better look at his face.

The man was indeed handsome, with flawless skin and perfectly straight, angled features. She moved her hand, placing it lightly atop the mysterious mans forehead. It was burning with threat of a fever.

"Maid, please call for some male servants! Tell them to bring this man to the guest room in my wing. This man is officially my guest in this castle, and he should be treated as such."

**Authors Note: Well, that's all for now folks. Hope you enjoyed it! Please, Please, Please, review!**


End file.
